


Daniel

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, poly triangle because yaas, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unwelcome news is all it takes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> I love a bit of poly love...it's my new favourite thing. And with these three why not, they're cute.
> 
> If there's any glaring errors let me know, I haven't published anything for a looong while, and never for this fandom so I guess feedback would be appreciated, but you know, just if you feel like it!

On reflection, Meg's glad she works most of the time with only one ear covered with a headphone. 

It makes it slightly less startling when Gavin bursts into her office, white as a sheet, and crumples against the door.

But then panic sets in because she can’t think of a single time that Gavin’s reacted to anything like that.

"Gav?" She asks cautiously, slipping the green headphones from around her neck and putting them on the desk. "Are you okay?" 

His arms are locked tight around his knees and his face is buried in them, and she realises that his entire body is shaking about when she rushes from her chair to kneel next to him.

"Gavin what's wrong? You're scaring me."

He just sits and shakes his head and then grabs on to her tightly when she hauls him away from the door so that she can open it. He's probably bruising her he's holding on so tight but she's so terrified she doesn't really mind. 

"Ryan!" She shouts down the long hallway, hoping that Gavin's come from the group office and not his own. Thankfully Ryan rounds the corner almost as soon as she says his name. He looks half relieved and half as scared as she is as he starts towards her office. 

"...Dan..."

She hears Gavin say it and her heart picks up even more because she can suddenly see all the places this could go. It's even worse when she realises that Gavin's crying, great shaking sobs into her neck. "What about Dan, sweetheart, what's happened?"

"Johnny…Johnny called me. Dan’s mums been round and…and…" 

"And what?" Ryan asks, peering down at them through the door. His already alabaster skin is ghost white and there's dread in his eyes. 

"I don't fucking know Ryan, but she was crying all over the place and he's in hospital and I'm fucking here."

The silence that rings after Gavin's outburst is heavy and only broken by his quiet sobs and the brush of her hand down his back. She looks up at Ryan. "Help me move him to the couch?" 

He nods and hoists Gavin up from the floor, their smaller lover curled into Ryan’s broad chest. 

She helps him arrange them and is petting a hand through Gavin's hair trying to soothe him when Geoff appears in the doorway. His smile at finding his two missing employees disappears from his face as soon as he sees them all. "What's going on?" He demands.

She turns halfway around and presses a kiss to Gavin’s head, squeezing Ryan’s arm and telling him to stay with Gavin. He doesn't look like he's about to go anywhere, big arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man in a cruel parody of something so normal.

Swiping her phone off the end of her desk Meg motions for Geoff to meet her outside. He looks like every single older brother instinct he's ever had about Gavin is sticking right under his skin. 

"What's wrong? He took a phone call from his brother and then he didn't come back, and-"

"Dan’s mom was around with his mom. All we got out of Gavin was that Dan’s in hospital, so I'm assuming-"

"Something happened while he was deployed. Oh fucking Christ." Geoff scrapes a hand through his hair and looks so sad. "Is he…I mean…?"

Meg chews on her lip because she doesn't want to think about it. Outside the office Dan had been the first one they'd told about Ryan being involved with them too and he'd been so…Dan about it. He'd always have a special place in her heart for that because Gavin had been terrified. "Gavin doesn't know. I'm going to call Johnny or his mom and go from there."

Geoff nods. "Good idea. Is there anything I can do?"

She doesn't realize how fast she's breathing or how panicky she feels until Geoff steadies her against the wall. "Sorry…sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"I just…what if I…what if I have to tell him..."

Geoff snaps into command mode all of a sudden, his eyes hard. "Nope. Don't you do that. Not until we know more. I'm gonna go talk to Burnie and then let everyone in the office know. I'll send Michael to guard the door."

She nods, clutching her phone in her hand. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

Geoff looks at her for a second before he wraps her in his painted arms. He's solid and warm and he holds onto her tight because he knows she needs it and Meg's never been more grateful for Geoff. 

-

Ryan doesn't say anything to Gavin, just keeps his arms tight around him. One of Gavin's hands is crumpled tight in his t-shirt, and his face is buried in his neck. 

Ryan doesn't think he's crying anymore, but probably only because he's worn himself out. 

"What do I do Ry? If he's-"

It startles him when Gavin talks, because his voice is quiet and raspy and he sounds haunted at the very thought. "Stop it." Ryan tells him quietly. "He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that." 

He forgives Gavin the petulance because he can still feel him shaking. He squeezes him tighter instead. "Hey, I went to college."

There's a puff of breath against his neck that has a suspiciously humorous note to it and Ryan smiles in spite of everything. 

He rests his chin on top of Gavin's head and waits for Meg to come back.

-

She calls Johnny three times before he finally answers and it's the longest wait of her life. 

"Alright Meg? I assume you're with Gav, he hung up on me and I've been trying to call him back."

"Gav's a fucking mess Johnny, what’s going on over there?"

"Dan’s mum came round, she'd just got a phone call saying something had happened and he was in hospital. I don't know anything else."

Somewhere Meg realises that Johnny sounds about as distraught as Gavin had looked and she remembers that he and Dan more or less grew up as brothers as well. She sighs. "Well fuck. Does your mom know anything?"

There’s a harsh exhale on the other end of the line. "Oh you know what she's like; she's all over the place."

"I was trying to avoid calling Dan’s mom…"

"She'll probably be grateful for the distraction. They sent a car to pick her up so she's on the way down to London."

Meg chews on her lip. "Okay. Do you…I mean I can text you, once I know anything?"

There's silence and then another sharp breath on the other end of the line. "That…that'd be great. Thanks."

"No worries." She says softly, before she hangs up.

-

Ryan looks up when the door opens. Gavin's been content to sit sprawled across him since Meg and Geoff left, and he doesn't mind. If it’s the only comfort he can give Gavin he’s happy to give it.

Michael had poked his curly head through the door when he'd arrived to let them know he was guarding the door and to see if they needed anything, a fitful expression crossing his face at the sight of Gavin, who doesn't say a word and sits there looking ill. 

It's Geoff who steps inside this time, leaning against the door when he shuts it after him. He eyes Gavin - who Ryan feels shift on top of him - with wary eyes. 

The day had started so well.

Gavin peers through his messy bangs at Geoff, eyes wide like lamps in his face. "I just spoke to Burnie. You can take as much time off as you want and you're not allowed to worry about it. I just came to see if I can get you anything."

"A time machine." Gavin says wearily, turning to bury his forehead in Ryan’s neck again. "Or a teleporter." He adds as an afterthought, closing his eyes. 

Ryan noses through his hair and tightens his arms in a comforting gesture. 

Geoff's smile looks sad, but he still smiles. "I'll get right on it Gav."

Ryan thinks for a second. "Where's Meg?" 

Geoff thinks for a moment. "I think she went to Lindsay’s office."

Ryan narrows his eyes, trying to work out how long she's been gone. "Can you go and check on her? Now that she's on her own, she-"

Geoff, the memory of her almost panic attack right in front of him still fresh on his brain, nods to cut Ryan off. "Of course."

-

Geoff finds Meg sitting in the corner tossing her phone between her hands and trying to ignore how much she wants to curl up and cry. 

He settles down next to her so their shoulders are pressed together. "Ryan told me to come and find you."

"Fucking psychic asshole." She mutters. 

Geoff huffs a little laugh and puts his arm around her shoulders, tucking her against him. "What's the situation?"

"I called Johnny and he doesn't know much. Pretty sure the kid’s barely holding it together. I'm gonna have to call Dan’s mom, but I don't want to because, you know."

She feels Geoff nod against her but he doesn't say anything. Geoff being next to her though, gives her enough willpower to right her phone and press call on the number she wants. 

As soon as the dial tone starts she feels moisture start to trickle from her eye. 

-

Ryan knows the next time the door opens it'll be Meg. He wants her there because it's always easier when it's the three of them and he wants her to wrap her arms around him and make him feel better, but she’s been gone so long he's terrified she's going to come back and say something that's going to hurt all of them. 

He hears voices through the door and he knows it's her talking to Michael, because it's not the gruff bark he's heard a few times now, of Michael telling other people to go away. 

The first thing he sees is the tear streaks on her face and the smudged makeup under her eyes and he's sure Gavin hears his heart stop beating in his chest because then Gavin looks up to see her and there's an inhuman noise that gets ripped from his chest and it's like he finds the energy to cry again. 

He nearly falls off the couch because he goes limp against Ryan and they end up both sliding to the floor, and all Ryan can do is say his name over and over again to try and get through to him. 

Ryan keeps his arms locked around Gavin's waist because Gavin's doubled over at the force of the sobs coming from his mouth. He looks up to try and find Meg again but she's slid to her knees in front of Gavin and she's got her hands on either side of his face, half in his hair. 

"Gavin…Gav its okay, I need you to look at me. Please sweetheart, just look at me."

He opens his eyes and blinks at her, tears still leaking down his cheeks. "Don't...don't you dare tell me…"

"I just got off the phone with Dan’s mom, love. She's in a car on the way down to London, so obviously she hasn't seen him yet, but she's been told they think he'll make a full recovery. The fact he's doing well after the transfer back to England is a good sign." She brushes some of his tears away with her thumbs. 

"Wh…what?"

Ryan sees the little smile she gives Gavin, filled with reassurance and encouragement. "He should be just fine, love. I took so long because I got you a ticket to go over leaving tomorrow night, and we'll come over after that."

Gavin dissolves into happy tears at that, crumpling against her so that his face is buried in her chest. Meg leans her head against his and shuts her eyes, taking what feels like her first full breath in an hour. 

Ryan curls around Gavin's back, cheek pressed between his shoulder blades and his arms still around his middle. He's never felt so relieved in his life, not just because he's glad Dan’s okay but because he's glad Gavin will be. He feels a hand thread through his hair and tilts his head up.

Meg looks at him over Gavin's head and gives him a small smile, scraping her painted fingernails against his scalp in a comfortingly familiar gesture.


End file.
